<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prom Royalty by BluejayKouhai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344892">Prom Royalty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluejayKouhai/pseuds/BluejayKouhai'>BluejayKouhai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex and Charlie being adorable, Crazy Dancing, Fluff, Football team being supportive, M/M, Prom, Still bad at tagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluejayKouhai/pseuds/BluejayKouhai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The parts at Prom that we didn't get to see.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie St. George/Alex Standall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prom Royalty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Again special thanks to Candian_31 for this prompt. This took me a little longer than I thought it would to write, but I hope it turned out good. Please comment I love hearing new ideas and feedback. I am also planning on starting a poly series for Alex, Charlie, and Zach. I would love to get ideas for it, and know if that would be something you are interested in.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex is happier than he would ever be. This is the first time in a long time that he actually felt genuinely happy and it was all thanks to Charlie. The loud slow pace song was blasting, but it was calming. Alex was being held by Charlie, and Justin just walked through into the building. Everyone was splitting like the red sea. Alex looked up, but didn’t want to move from Charlie. Charlie also noticed Justin, but didn’t really mention anything about it. </p><p>Charlie starts swaying a bit being kind of jealous of Jessica and Justin and their dance. Alex starts to take notice a bit and backs off of Charlie a bit to be able to see him. Alex starts to understand what his boyfriend wanted, so he grabbed onto his shoulder and let Charlie guide him. “You know that I am only doing this for you.” </p><p>“And I love you for that.” Alex blushed a bit, but smiled like a fool. </p><p>“Sometimes I think about Bryce and how he would’ve been here. How Monty would’ve been here. How if Monty was still here Winston would be happy. It’s just my emotions that get the better of me.” Alex sighed a little, knowing that he shouldn’t be thinking about other guys at this moment. </p><p>“You’re human. You can’t control everything. Sometimes we just have to accept things as they come. We’ll have regrets for sure, but life is more than just regret. It’s more than the ‘what if’s?’ We need to live in the moment of reality and not some hypothetical moments. Alex look at me.” Charlie paused for a second and stared into Alex’s eyes “Look into my eyes and just stop thinking. Ignore the rest of the world and just look at me.” Alex looked into his eyes and forgot the rest of the world. Alex closed his eyes and leaned further into Charlie. </p><p>“I don’t think I deserve you sometimes. I always thought that being in a relationship was selfish. I don’t know how to explain it but locking someone down with someone like me. It just seems so selfish.” Alex mumbled into Charlie’s chest.</p><p>“Maybe sometimes we should be selfish. Maybe being selfish is the only way to be happy. Do you think I pursued you for anyone else? I wouldn’t let you go because I wanted to see you happy, because it makes me happy. Isn’t that selfish?” Alex could hear the smile that Charlie was gleaming at him. </p><p>“I guess so. But even in your selfishness you were doing it for other people.” Alex sighed. Charlie didn’t let him mope especially today. Charlie grabbed Alex’s face to make him look right at him. </p><p>“What did I say about thinking?” Alex just looks into Charlie’s eyes. No response was needed to understand what they both were thinking. The slow dance came to a stop as the next song started to play. </p><p>Alex and Charlie broke away from each other and Charlie started dancing as if there was no one else in the world. Alex couldn’t help but smile, but ultimately got the courage to do the same. They were dancing like lunatics, but didn’t care about what others thought at the same time. If they cared about what others thought then they wouldn’t be here right now, being happy. </p><p>Tyler and Estela came over in the middle of Alex and Charlie’s little dance. “Congrats guys.” Alex and Charlie notice the couple next to them. “Thanks.” Both Charlie and Alex said with a smile. “Oh my god you two are the cutest!” Estela was basically squealing while holding onto Charlie's arm. Charlie gives her a hug to the dismay of Alex, but he understands. </p><p>The football team comes by and that’s Tyler and Estela’s cue to leave. Luke was the first one to approach the couple. He put a hand on both their shoulders. “I am so happy for both of you.” He had a huge knowing grin on his face. He pulled them both into a hug wanting to show his support for them. </p><p>Charlie was the one to respond. “Dude, was this all you?” Charlie and Alex could tell even without him having to answer. </p><p>“It was all of us. You’re our bro and we wanted you to be happy. You deserve this more than anyone. Plus none of us had dates.” Everyone laughed at that last part knowing that it was true. Charlie and Alex smiled back to the rest of the guys in an acknowledgment. “We’re gonna leave you two love birds alone now.” With that the football team walked away leaving Alex and Charlie to enjoy the rest of the night with each other. </p><p>Alex and Charlie took this moment to enjoy themselves. They forgot about all their problems outside and just focused on each other the whole night. They were dancing and jumping to their heart's content. They would’ve asked for nothing more than for this night to last forever. They knew that eventually they would have to end, but in that room with hundreds of other people is where they found each other. They may be prom kings, but that night they were each other’s world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if it's a little shorter than I usually write, there just wasn't as much room here. I hope that you liked the story. I hope you have a good day and I will write more very soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>